


Only Fools (Fall For You)

by seekrest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ironhusbands, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Overthinks Everything, Precious Peter Parker, for good reason!!, we saw canon and decided to throw it out of the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “You’re overthinking this.”“MJ—“ Michelle puts a hand up, continuing.“You could probably give them a homemade card and they’d cry about it.”Peter thinks for a minute, pursing his lips.“You think a homemade card isn’t too cheesy?”Michelle laughs again, a full throated one that makes even Peter start to smile.“Too cheesy? For those two? There’s no such thing.”





	Only Fools (Fall For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/gifts).

> Happy birthday cleo!!! This goes out to you - a fic that’s filled with all the things I know you enjoy - fluff, love and domestic bliss :)
> 
> Special thanks to [blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak) for looking over this for me!! What would I do without your editing skills? OVERTHINK JUST LIKE PETER!!!
> 
> <3

“You’re overthinking this.”

Peter sighed, scrolling faster on his phone from his bed - seeing as Michelle watches him out of the corner of his eye. She’s laying beside him, nose in a book— looking relaxed as she always did towards the end of their lazy Saturday afternoons together.

May had to have known what they got up to when she was gone, a part of Peter wondering if she intentionally made it so that she spent most of Saturday running errands and away from the apartment - knowing Michelle would be over more times than not.

For as close and as open and as supportive as May was, Peter wasn’t sure how comfortable he was in knowing that May not only knew about his sex life - but has seemingly taken steps to avoid walking in on them.

Then again, Peter thinks - sighing in frustration again as he kept scrolling through gift ideas - it was better than the alternative. 

“But what do you get for a five-wedding-but-also-we’ve-been-together-for-thirty-years anniversary, MJ? It’s not like there’s a guidebook for what to get billionaires who could literally buy the website I’m on right now.”

Michelle raised an eyebrow to him, setting her book down as she sits up. Peter glances at her, seeing the smirk on her face.

“First, please don’t remind me about Stark’s billionaire status. It’s better for our relationship that I don’t dwell on the social implications of you being bankrolled by a person with a bank account that shouldn’t exist.”

“MJ—“ Michelle puts a hand up, continuing.

“Second, you’re acting like said billionaire is someone you don’t know. Him and Rhodes are basically obsessed with you.” She laughs, rolling her eyes.

“You could probably give them a homemade card and they’d cry about it.”

Peter thinks for a minute, pursing his lips.

“You think a homemade card isn’t too cheesy?”

Michelle laughs again, a full throated one that makes even Peter start to smile.

“Too cheesy? For those two? There’s no such thing.”

* * *

Peter knew Michelle was right - as she usually was, Peter should really just start getting used to the sensation.

So when Peter was talking about it again in the middle of the week over lunch with Michelle and Ned, he let the balled up paper napkin she threw hit him - making sure to pick it up since he hated littering.

Michelle did too, but Peter liked to think helping people pick up after themselves as something a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man excelled at. 

“Why don’t you just like, print off a framed picture and decorate it or something?” Ned offers, taking a bite of his sandwich as Michelle smirked, sending Peter a knowing look as she swirled her yogurt around with her spoon.

“I _ told _ you that you were overthinking this.”

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. “You guys act like I’m seven not seventeen. Like I’m trying to make my dads proud or they’ll kick me out.”

“First of all, if you don’t think Tony Stark hasn’t basically adopted you in everything but name, you’re an idiot.” Michelle says, bringing a spoonful of yogurt to her mouth as Peter watches the two of them, Ned smiling as he chewed.

“Second,” Michelle says, swallowing down her own food while leaning forward, “I think you and Ned are probably the worst people to ever argue that you’re not ‘seven’ when I know for a fact that you both still have Star Wars pajamas.”

“Those were limited edition, MJ!” Peter exclaimed.

“And like thirty LEGO sets.”

“That increases hand eye coordination.” Ned offers dutifully, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“And an actual light-saber. Signed by the dude who plays… what’s his name?”

Peter gives her a look, seeing Michelle’s smirk as his eyes narrow. “You know damn well who plays Luke, MJ.”

Peter glanced at Ned, a mischievous grin on his face as Michelle pauses. “Unless… you want to plan another rewatch? It has been awhile since we—“

Michelle’s eyes widen, almost stuttering as she says, “No. It’s fine, I remember who it is. It’s—“

“You know, you are _ so right _, Peter. I think it’s absolutely time for another marathon. Maybe next weekend, after the party?” Ned smiles, Peter returning it - glad his best friend was seemingly making up for siding with Michelle. 

“That sounds great, Ned. My place at eight?”

Michelle groans, putting her head in her hands.

“What have I done? I’m surrounded by nerds.”

“You’re _ dating _ one.” Ned pokes her side, Michelle sighing even as Peter grins.

“Don’t remind me.”

* * *

As fun as teasing Michelle had been, Ned hadn’t really been any more help than she was - Peter starting to panic the closer and closer it got to the party.

It wasn’t anything big, despite what he knew Tony had originally wanted - off-handedly mentioning renting out half of Manhattan for some kind of party shenanigans that Peter hadn’t been clear about what it was and Colonel Rhodes had unequivocally rejected. 

They were good together, Peter thought - watching as they bantered with each other, the easy way they seemed to just find each other in a room - Peter noticing on more than one occasion how even if they were talking with different groups of people, from one moment to the next he’d see Tony sidle up to Rhodes, a gentle hand to his back or vice versa, watching as Colonel Rhodes would casually lean over the couch, resting his arms around Tony’s shoulders while he talked from his place on the couch.

It was… comfortable, the love between them - something that was so real and visceral that it inexplicably reminded him of what Ben and May had been like. Something that for as relatively new as his own relationship with Michelle was, Peter wondered if maybe they’d ever get to that place too - the place of knowing that other person so intimately that it was as if you were connected no matter where you went.

Peter figured that had to be the case for them, considering not just the length of time they had been together but the fact that they were together at all. Even though it was officially their fifth wedding anniversary, the only reason that was the case was because they hadn’t gotten married until everyone _ could _get married - Peter remembering the lines and lines of people at courthouses in 2015.

Peter hadn’t been close to Tony then, it had been over a year before Ben died and he got his powers. But even then, his admiration for Tony Stark had grown - happy that his idol - and everyone else - finally got to marry without any kind of restriction.

It was that, combined with the idea that their love had spanned _ decades _ that made any of Peter’s attempts to figure out what to give them just fall short.

What do you give men who not only have _ everything _ \- or conceivably could, if they wanted to - but in honor of a love that didn’t just conquer hatred and legal battles, but was _ real _? That felt hard-earned and yet lived-in? A gift that signified everything that they meant to each other - and how much Peter loved them too?

It was too much for Peter, to the point where he was sure that Michelle was right - he was overthinking it.

But overthinking it or not, Peter couldn’t help but run himself in circles - trying to find something that could even capture a sliver of the celebration and love that he had for them.

Tony _ had _ basically adopted him - as much as May had joked with him about it - and Colonel Rhodes wasn’t just his husband, but a _ genius _ \- he was _ War Machine _\- and Peter had yet to figure out something that would do their anniversary justice.

* * *

When it was the Friday night before the party and Peter still had nothing, he really started to panic.

Michelle had told him not to worry even knowing that he would, kissing him goodbye before she spent the evening with her family.

“Considering my weekends are usually with you, figure I might as well put some face time in with the Jones’.” Michelle had laughed, Peter grinning as he kissed her again, arms wrapped around her.

“Don’t think you can act cool in front of me, MJ.” He whispered into her ear, feeling Michelle shiver as he kissed her neck as he continued. “I know how much you like spending time with them.”

Michelle hums in response, sighing as Peter continued to leave kisses along her neck, pressing himself against her as she said, “I do. But my dad will absolutely hate you more if I show up tonight with another hickey.”

Peter stops, looking back in a panic. “Wait, your dad hates me?”

Michelle laughs again, kissing him soundly before pushing him back - moving to leave off the couch. “No, Peter, it’s a joke. Shit, you really need to relax.”

Peter rolled his eyes, following after her as she put on her jacket.

“I’m relaxed. Totally relaxed. I’m the epitome of cool. If you looked up relaxed in the dictionary, you’d find a picture of me.”

Michelle snorted. “You are the complete _ opposite _ of cool, Peter. But I love you anyway, so jokes on me.”

“Yeah, jokes on you.” Peter grinned, knowing May would be home any minute - even if all he really wanted to do was just sneak in another kiss before she did.

Michelle seems to read his mind, leaning forward until their lips are pressed together again - Peter feeling the smile on them until she leans back.

“Speaking of relaxed, _ please _tell me you aren’t still freaking out about tomorrow’s party.”

“I’m not!” Peter almost squeaked, inwardly cursing that he was seventeen and still seemingly going through puberty. “I’m fine. Told you, epitome of cool.”

Michelle looks at him like she doesn’t believe him, going for the door before saying, “Are you sure? Cause I’m fairly certain you were thinking more about Tony and Rhodes when you were making out with me and I gotta say, felt really weird Pete.”

Peter blushed furiously, shaking his head. “Ew, no. I wasn’t—“

“I’m _ joking _, again. God, Peter calm down.” He laughed but then Michelle frowned, stepping closer to him.

“Are you _ really _ that worried?” She asks, Peter noting how soft her voice was - a tone that Peter’s only heard a few times before, when he’d stumbled into her bedroom after a fight that had him bleeding or after a particularly bad sensory overload day.

Peter knows he’s seventeen and has got his entire life ahead of him, yet he can’t help but wonder - with how Michelle looks at him, a look that reminds him of how Tony and Colonel Rhodes looked at each other - if he’d already found a love like theirs.

“I’m not… _ worried _ , exactly.” Peter starts, taking her hand as he bit his lip. “I just really want to get them something that _ means _ something, you know? Something that shows how important they are to me and how happy I am for them. Something that says, ‘wow you guys are great and happy anniversary and I love you’.” 

Though he knows Michelle has to go and Peter should call for dinner, knowing May would be hungry when she got home - he’s on a roll now, his other hand waving around the air as he continued.

“And like, I guess what’s making it so hard for me is that it isn’t even just a normal anniversary, it’s like an anniversary they had to fight for you know? Like, I know Mr. Stark always says that he would’ve married Colonel Rhodes straight out of MIT if he would’ve let him but it wasn’t even that simple! Like Tony came out in the _ eighties _, MJ. Can you imagine the kind of bullshit they had to deal with?”

“Peter—“ 

“And that’s not even considering the fact that they’re an interracial couple? I mean, Mr. Stark’s dad was an asshole and Colonel Rhodes was going into the military when Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was still a thing, but then they had fucking racism? And they still made it? All these years? And are still in like, stupid love with each other? I mean, I don’t even—“

“Peter!”

Michelle’s voice is louder now, sharp enough that it makes Peter pause - seeing the look of both amusement and concern in her eyes.

“Is _ that _ why you’ve been so stressed about this present? Because you’re trying to capture all of this,” Michelle waves in his general direction with her free hand, “into a single anniversary gift?”

Peter shifts his weight around, not meeting her eyes until she squeezes her hand, Peter sighing before saying, “Yeah?”

Michelle laughed, though Peter could see the concern in her eyes, shaking her head as brought him closer.

“God, you really do overthink everything don’t you?”

“Part of my charm?” Peter shrugged, Michelle smiling at him.

“It is, though it’s definitely something we need to work on. You’re gonna give yourself an ulcer before you’re twenty if you don’t chill.” Michelle is still smiling as she meets his eyes, tilting her head.

“You are putting _ way _ too much pressure on yourself, Pete. And on this gift.”

“But MJ—“

“It’s not like I don’t get it. My parents had their twenty year vow renewal last year and while I didn’t quite _ panic _ like you are currently, listening to their vows reminded me that even for them, getting married to each other was a big deal.”

Peter nods as if he understands, knowing that even if Mr. and Mrs. Jones got married in the nineties - that the world still wasn’t the most accepting, no matter how enlightened people felt they were. 

It was something Peter noticed _ still _, though not as much - getting looks from some people when he and Michelle walked hand in hand. Living in New York was like living in a bubble but anytime they visited Michelle’s family in the Hampton’s - he’d noticed the stares they would get, the anger he felt at seeing people turn up their noses as he and the Jones clan walked around the boardwalk.

But Michelle’s voice brings him out of his thoughts as she speaks, “But that’s not what this gift is supposed to be, Peter. Trying to get them something that captures all the shit they’ve been through is… you’re just not gonna find it.”

Michelle kisses him one more time, squeezing his hand. “Just think about what they mean to _ you, _ Peter. Not just about their history. They’re not looking for a gift anyway, they just want _ you _ to be there to celebrate with them.”

“But MJ—“

“You love them, Peter. And you love their love.” Michelle shrugs, as if the answer was simple.”

“Just think of something that says that.”

* * *

Peter spent the rest of the night thinking of that, May being a willing ear as he rambled on. She had given similar advice to Michelle, Peter wondering if they had somehow magically talked before dismissing that as stupid.

But even as he sat at his desk, leg jumping up and down as he thought - Peter felt a complete loss for what to get them. 

The party was _ tomorrow _ \- it was too late to buy anything, not without it looking like the last-minute gift it actually would be.

And even if May, Michelle and Ned were right - neither Tony nor Colonel Rhodes weren’t really looking for a gift from him anyway - Peter still wanted to give them something special. 

And then it hits him, Peter’s leg stilling as he smiled.

He adjusted his bedroom light, grabbed a pen and got to work. 

* * *

“You okay?” 

Peter stifled a yawn, nodding as he smiled sleepily at Michelle. He held the gift he’d spent all night working on - first figuring out the mechanics, modifying the design so it would _ last _ and then spending the rest of his time actually creating it - to the point that when he’d finally finished, it was well into the morning. 

Peter had only gotten about two hours of sleep at best, something he wondered if he would regret later but that was a problem for later Peter.

Now, Peter was just glad that he’d finished the gift in time, holding it awkwardly to his chest - wrapped in the Iron Man wrapping paper he and May had picked up last year. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Ready to get this party started.”

Michelle rolled her eyes, even as Peter saw the smile on her face. “Okay then bug boy, let’s go.” 

They walk into the penthouse, Peter seeing a couple of familiar faces. He’d met Thor on more than one occasion, having fought with him when some weird aliens made their way to the city for a vendetta Peter hadn’t been privy to but had been far too eager to join in - but seeing him in person again, holding a drink in his hand as if it was the most casual thing in the world - made Peter’s head spin.

They passed by him talking with Bruce and Black Widow, noticing in the other corner that Captain America, both of them, seemed to be lost in conversation over some of the appetizers. Peter could hear voices out on the balcony too, picking up the cadence of a blue alien lady that he’d only met once yet knew both Tony and Rhodes adored. He could guess that she was talking to the weird racoon that seemed to follow her around but then Peter was distracted, Michelle’s hand on his back gently pushing him towards where Tony and Colonel Rhodes were. 

It was nice to have Michelle around, in more ways than one. As much as he loved Ned, Peter knew he was far too starstruck to ever attend a party like this. Michelle on the other hand, didn’t seem to care in the slightest - though Peter knew better than anyone that she secretly adored Black Widow. 

Peter had joked that maybe she was just into spiders. Which had got him soundly punched in the arm, something he deserved yet couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about.

“Kid! You’re here! Finally, now the party can start!” Tony exclaimed, raising his hands up as Peter grinned.

“Don’t let any of our other guests hear you, Tones.” Rhodes deadpanned, even as he smiled warmly at Peter. “Nice to see you, Pete.”

“Happy anniversary!” Peter beamed, seeing Rhodes’ eyes light up and Tony burst into laughter at the wrapped gift in Peter’s hands. 

“Pete, you didn’t have to get us anything.” Tony says through his laugh, Peter feeling Michelle nudging his side with her elbow.

“I told him as much,” she said, Peter glancing back to her before looking back to Tony and Rhodes, “But he was insistent. Wanted to get you guys something special.”

“Er, well I didn’t _ get _ you guys something. More like, I...I made it.” Rhodes perked up at this, bringing his hand from around Tony’s back as he folded his arms. 

“You _ made _ it? I didn’t know you were into art, Pete.”

“I’m not, that’s—that’s MJ’s thing.” Peter pushed the gift into Tony’s waiting arms, barely holding back his own laughter at the grabby hand motion he was giving. “I just, I thought this might be something you guys would like. You know, just to celebrate.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Now you got me interested. What’s in this?” Tony goes to shake it only for Peter to quickly extend a hand out, eyes widened. 

“Wait, wait! Don’t-don’t shake it! It should hold but, I don’t want to take any chances.” 

Tony stops, nodding before turning to Rhodes. “What do you say honeybear, wanna open it together?”

Rhodes’ rolls his eyes. “Thirty years and you think I don’t know how absurdly happy you get at opening presents?” He kisses him softly before waving towards the gift in Tony’s hands. “Go ahead, babe.” 

Tony winks before starting to tear the wrapping apart, Peter wincing even in knowing Tony’s hands were anything but unsteady. “Always like to keep you on your toes, platypus. That’s how you keep things fresh in—”

Tony stops as he holds the frame in his hands, his mouth opening as the wrapping paper falls to the floor. Rhodes’ own eyes widen too, his arm going back to wrap around Tony’s torso as he leans in. 

Peter’s eyes dance between the two of them, feeling a wave of anxiety. It had seemed like a good idea last night, listening to the jokes that Michelle and Ned had told him throughout the week - and even late into the night, when he had figured out a version of his web formula that _ wouldn’t _ disintegrate and yet would still be pliable enough to work with - it had seemed perfect.

But now, eyes going between the two of them as they stayed silent - seemingly transfixed at the frame in front of them - Peter started to panic again.

And when Peter panicked, he rambled.

“Do you, I’m sorry if it’s too weird. Or like, stupid. Ned and MJ joked that I could like, give you a card and you’d like it and I’m sure you would’ve but also, I suck at cards so I figured maybe this is something you’d like better? MJ was the one who actually suggested just thinking about what I love about you guys and I thought this would be a good idea but I can get if it’s just a little too weird.”

Peter can feel Michelle’s hand move from his back again, moving to take his hand. But Tony and Rhodes’ silence gets to him, overriding the grounding influence of Michelle’s presence beside him. 

“And if it’s too weird, that’s fine. That’s totally fine, I just was thinking of everything that you two have been through and like, finding a way to celebrate your anniversary while still bringing something of _ me _ into it. Not like, your anniversary is about _ me _ but like—”

“Peter.” Tony’s whisper is enough to make him stop, eyes widening even more as he sees the tears in them. 

_ Shit. Shit. I made him cry. This wasn’t a good idea. The gift is— _

“This is perfect.” Rhodes whispered, Peter hearing the waver in his voice as he looked at the two of them, seeing how Tony looked at him - his eyes filled with tears even as he smiled. 

“This is… thank you, Pete.” 

Michelle stepped forward slightly, Peter knowing her own curiosity was probably dying to know what he’d made. He hadn’t told her, too in his head about whether or not it was good enough but now, seeing how visibly shocked - in a good way, it seemed - Tony and Colonel Rhodes were, Peter started to feel himself relax.

“What is it?” She asked, Tony’s face breaking out into a smile as he turned it over. 

Peter watches Michelle’s reaction as she glances over the string art, seeing as the curious look on her face turns into a smile - Peter’s own eyes going back to his creation. 

The idea of doing string art was something he thought had been cool, thinking back to an art piece he’d seen on a trip to MoMa with May. But then Michelle’s words - about something that helped show how much he loved their love - was like the lightbulb moment he needed to use his webs to create the scene. 

It had taken him awhile to figure out the mechanics of the webbing itself, still thinking to himself that he hoped he’d labeled that particular concoction correctly or that the next criminal he webbed up would end up being being stuck to the wall for much longer than Peter ever planned. But once he’d done that, actually creating the piece hadn’t been too hard - watching a few videos online until he picked up enough of how it worked, glad that he already had the basic tools in his room. 

The hardest part hadn’t even been the webbing, but what scenes to create - his first idea being the big MIT logo in the middle, followed by 2015 underneath - thinking that was a good enough homage to not only how Tony and Colonel Rhodes had met, but also to the year that their commitment to each other had been made official - at least to the government. 

Peter had considered adding something with the Tower, the Avengers logo and even a platypus at one point. But then figured that didn’t really capture the parts of the two of them that Peter admired about them or the things that seemed to help define who they were. 

What he ended up with, flanked on each side - the Air Force logo and an arc reactor - seemed like a better fit anyway, Peter reasoning to himself that each one symbolized one of his favorite traits about each of them, a trait that they shared. 

That they were both brave, both fought and loved hard - and were committed to doing what they believed was right, in the best way that fit their strengths and abilities, which is what Peter had reasoned - was why they worked so well together. 

But he doesn’t say any of that, not at the moment - feeling Michelle’s stare back at him, seeing a look in her eyes that he doesn’t recognize yet can’t help but feel as he’d done something completely expected and yet had still taken her by surprise. 

“It’s beautiful, Pete.” She says, Peter smiling at her before turning back to Tony and Colonel Rhodes. 

Tony swallows, nodding his head to Peter. “You... you made this?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, and it should last. I changed the web formula up so it won’t disintegrate. It should arguably last forever.” Peter shrugged, smiling cheesily at them. 

“You know, like your love.”

He can sense Michelle’s light punch to his arm but doesn’t move away from it, seeing Tony’s eyes roll even as Colonel Rhodes laughs. 

“We really got a work on your jokes, kid.”

Peter laughs, feeling the last shred of anxiety roll of him as he smiles.

“I don’t know, Mr. Stark. I’m kind of known for being a funny guy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:
> 
> [This](https://www.yourcreatespace.com/product/hearts-string-art/) is similar to the art that Peter made — something that takes a lot of skill and is almost impossible to make in a few hours.
> 
> But Peter can also stick to walls and pick up a bus so we’re not too worried with reality here ;)


End file.
